


Ripper

by x_Valora_x (Sparkle_Bunny)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Disability, Duty, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, History, Honour, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_Bunny/pseuds/x_Valora_x
Summary: "So, why do they call you Ripper?""Wouldn't you like to know?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything that can be recognised as belonging to the BtVS franchise is the property of it's creators and not me.
> 
> This exists in an alternate universe to accepted canon.

I

Upon entering the library, Esther noticed that there were three people already there, none seemed to have perceived her appearance. Two were conversing, while one was trying to be quiet, sneaking into the office, and it wasn't Rupert Giles.

"Miss Calendar said you were a babe!" Buffy Summers was apparently trying to be a distraction, the melody of her voice was distinct and memorable.

"She said what?" Rupert was somewhat shocked, not the Rupert she remembered. She wondered what had happened to the confident swagger, but then again he was a librarian now.

"She said you were a hunk of burning something or other... so what do you think of that?" Oh, her distraction techniques were excellent.

She could imagine Rupert taking off his glasses and polishing them, nervously. He did everything nervously now. Esther missed Ripper, he used to have a wicked sharp tongue. "Oh, I, er... I don't er... a burning hunk of what?"

"A burning hunka love, Ru." Esther piped up, Rupert turned to her as the third person left the office. "Surely people tell you that all the time." If it hadn't been for the sunglasses, she'd have thrown him a wink.

"And  _who, are, you_?"

"Miss Rayne, the new Guidance Counsellor. And you must be Buffy Summers. Anyhow, it's Mr Giles I came to talk to."

The pair of students left the room rather quickly, only for Rupert to come and join her by the doors. "Esther, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Hopefully saving the day, please can we sit? and may I trouble you for a cup of tea?"

He took her arm and led her into his office. Turns out that he had some reasonably comfortable furniture in there.

"Now what brings you to Sunnydale?"

"I moved in with my brother for a while, meaning I'm on the sofa. But he's in town, and he's making trouble."

"When isn't he making trouble?" He placed the saucer in her hand and led her fingers to the cup.

"Thank you." It was nice to have people around her that bothered to help her, "I don't think he's ever not making trouble."

"When did this happen?" It was clear that he was referring to the glasses and the stick.

Esther rested her forearms on her knees, holding the teacup steady. "Not long after you left to join the Council.

"Ethan got really mad that his best mate left. And I got in the way of a drunken magical outburst.." The intake of breath saw her burst into an explanation. "It was an accident Ru!

"Ethan was distressed, you left and then everyone else broke off to do their own thing. He couldn't quite handle the thought of growing up, still hasn't quite managed it yet. He got furious, and it just burst out, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Don't you dare feel guilty, you went to follow your calling. It's all on Ethan, and he's more than made up for it over the years... although he still can't rent an apartment big enough to house himself and his baby sister."

She could hear him shake his head, "If I'd have known..."

"You'd have what, Ru? Come running back? Blown off your family again? What could you have done? Rupert, everything about me is fine, well as fine as it can be. But I'm not here about me. I really need your help with Ethan."

"What's he planning?"

"He's got ideas on showing people to be careful what they wish for. I think it's linked to his costume shop."

...

Esther was happy to chill out in the library while the town was on Halloween overdrive. Sure it was the one night a year that the vampires stayed quiet, but she wasn't too happy about hanging around her nightmare of a brother. She might actually kill him before Rupert could stop him.

There'd been no appointments with students that afternoon, and she'd been more than happy to help with the research. Ru hadn't been happy with her proficiency in magic; historical texts didn't exactly come in braille.

"It's not like I'm abusing magic, not like Ethan. And I stick to white magic and little things that help. Like braille."

They'd found the spells that Ethan was using, not long after the ghost girl, Willow had appeared. Esther felt rather useless, she wasn't able to contribute to the fight. On a usual day, she might have been able to help out, but she was still recovering her powers; everything had gone into overdrive the day that Michael had walked out.

Rupert was out there, taking down Ethan and his idiocy. She was sitting, drinking tea, praying to any divine entity that would listen. Praying for the Watcher and his Slayer.

She busied herself reading through the Watcher diaries, it was all fascinating catching up on Rupert's life between when she last saw him and now.

A fresh pot of tea was brewing when she felt it. All the way across town, she felt the familiar ripples of magic. Ripper was out of his box. Esther just wished that she was able to see it; magical showdowns between Ripper and Ethan used to be amazing to watch.

When the magic faded, Esther made the library all neat and tidy again and made her way to the entrance hall of the school. There would be people coming in to pick up their kids if they didn't make their own way home.

With a couple of spells, she made sure the tea would not run dry. It didn't take a genius to realise that there would be some scared children and adults turning up. It was surprising how a decent cup of tea could distract people from their problems, if only for a short period of time.

Once everyone was settled and back with their families, they departed, and Esther made to clear up the tea things. She made a mental note to replace Rupert's tea supplies.

There weren't any other people heading towards the school, so she made her way out. She was pretty sure that she could make it home without incident. Hopefully, the vamps had already gone back to ground. Halloween was meant to be peaceful after all.

Stepping into the night air, she found her way blocked by a warm body.

"This was delightful timing. I'll take you home."

Esther took the arm that was offered, "is that what you say to all the pretty ladies?"

"Esther..."

"What? Can't a pretty lady, flirt with a handsome man?" They were walking at a steady pace towards home.

"Esther, you know..."

"That you don't see me like that. I know." She smiled at him, even in the half-light he could tell it didn't reach her eyes. "Anyhow, what about this Miss Calendar, I keep hearing about?"


	2. Chapter 2

II

Rupert had been hoping to be enjoying a relaxing evening, it being Halloween and all. The vampires tended to take a night off, perhaps the human ruckus caused enough chaos for them to sit back and enjoy. No one really knew why, but Giles was hoping to have a night to himself.

His world was in quite the disarray. A Watcher was supposed to be an unwavering force of support, a voice of guidance and reason. And with Buffy Summers as his slayer, he shouldn't be bothering with distractions. But Jenny was terrific and delightful to involve in discussion.

He wasn't sure how he felt about being called a 'babe'. It felt different to be considered attractive, the last time he'd had any sort of romantic attention, he'd been going by the name Ripper. And the chit who'd coined the name had done so after a rather wild weekend.

On top of his confusion about Jenny Calendar, Dr Esther Rayne had appeared in his library. As much as he was glad to see her, she brought all sorts of emotional upheaval with her; she also brought news that her brother in town. As much as Ethan was a nuisance, Rupert hoped that his old friend wasn't planning on anything too dangerous. The man was happy to use magic for his own amusement, just quite often he crossed the line between entertainment and endangering the innocent.

It had been nice catching up with Esther over a cup of Darjeeling, but he was left wondering whether he should have stayed in contact with his old friends more. Sure he left them to join the Council and train to become a watcher, but perhaps if he had stayed in touch, he might have been able to prevent Esther's injuries. It was clear that her sight wasn't the only thing that Ethan had taken from her.

From their discussion, it was clear that Ethan hadn't ever really grown up. It was a shame that her life had fallen apart, but she was picking herself up again, and doing rather well at it. It seemed that she'd been travelling around the continental US with her brother for a few months, which begged the question as to how on earth she was still sofa surfing, especially when Sunnydale wasn't an expensive place to live in.

He was shocked at her magical ability; she was thirteen when he'd last seen her, fifteen years ago and she hadn't even touched magic. Esther hadn't ever looked her age back then, she'd been happy chilling out with the crowd, but wasn't keen on the power they displayed. Now she was throwing magic around as comfortably as she spoke.

All magic came with a price, but white magic had less of one than the dark magic that Ethan more than dabbled in. Rupert could sort of understand the profession she was in, in a way Esther was paying off her cosmic debt by helping the people around her.

Their research had gone rather well, they'd come up with a selection of spells that Ethan could be using. It was when ghostly Willow appeared that they knew just how much trouble that was being caused.

His slayer was out there and unable to defend herself or anyone else.

Ethan was using Janus to fulfil his wishes.

Esther promised to clear up the library while he went into battle. Rupert could only hope that he would be able to stop the man.

…

Walking into the shop, Rupert found Ethan still in his ceremonial dress. It seemed that the man had progressed from their youthful conjuring in nought but jeans and t-shirts.

He called up the earth magic from around him. Years ago he had bound his innate powers, he was relying on what the earth would be happy to lend him.

Ethan wasn't as much of a challenge as he had expected, it didn't take much to subdue him. And it took even less to get him to divulge how to break his spell. Warning his friend to leave town, and not dare return, Rupert broke the statue of Janus.

He could only hope that his Slayer wasn't hurt. The harsh light of morning would tell. Ethan had run like he always did; it was unlikely that he would heed the warning. The man might be an arsehole, but he wouldn't abandon his sister.

Rupert walked through the chaos, he collected lost children on his way back to the school and made sure they made it home safe. Plenty of children and teens alike would be scarred by the night's events. Many of the children would merely repress what had happened to them, some of the older ones would do the same. His thoughts went to Esther, her office was going to be busy for the next couple of days. Sure this town was used to the weird and bizarre, but some of those affected would have experienced genuinely horrid trauma from the events of the evening.

On the point of Esther, he wondered if she had made it home through the rampaging humans and demons. Instead of going straight home, he detoured towards the school. If she were still there, he would accompany her, it would give him a chance to see if Ethan had heeded the warning.

…

He'd been climbing the stairs to the doors when he noticed Esther was leaving the school. Rupert was close enough to discern the lingering smell of tea that wafted towards him as the doors closed behind her. Ah, someone had been tucking into his tea supplies.

Knowing Esther, as he did, his supplies would be replenished. Most probably with more than she'd used.

Rupert remembered the teenager he'd once known. Esther had always been happy to tuck into the drinks and snacks that were in the cupboards in their halls of residence, and then in student digs. Her blossoming body and her way with words helped her get served at many of the paper shops and local bars; it may have been a couple of weeks before the cigarettes and booze were replaced, but she always made sure she returned what she had taken.

He was looking forward to seeing what surprises he would find on the tea shelf in his office.

Lost in his thoughts, he stopped in his tracks, only for Esther herself to walk into him. He reached out, to catch her before she fell.

"This was delightful timing. I'll take you home." He spoke softly, turning to stand at her side and offering his arm.

"Is that what you say to all the pretty ladies?" She was flirty, much like she always had been.

"Esther…" he wasn't quite sure how to reply. There were only nine years between them, and she was no longer the jailbait of his youth. Back then Ripper would have loved to have courted her; perhaps because behind the harsh exterior she'd offered, there had been a maturing woman with a wild streak.

"What? Can't a pretty lady, flirt with a handsome man?"

They'd already started at a steady pace towards home. He wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Esther, you know…"

"That you don't see me like that. I know." Her voice was disheartened, the sort of upset that sounded like she'd forced an attempted light-hearted tone.

He looked towards her, she had a smile. But it didn't reach anywhere near her beautiful eyes.

"Anyhow, what about this Miss Calendar, I keep hearing about?" She changed the topic.

"Jenny is wonderful. She teaches computer studies at the school. As wonderful as she is, I don't know what to do. I have my duties as a Watcher. Never did I imagine having a normal life outside of the council. There are no rules to say not, and my family were a prime example of being able to have a family life, but their Slayers weren't called as The Slayer. And they weren't living on a Hellmouth."

"Ru, you deserve to be happy." Esther replied, "Everyone deserves to be happy."

"I am happy."

"You're happy and sexless, for goodness sakes I can feel the tension in your body beneath your tweed armour." She'd struck him truly speechless. "Rupert, if anyone should know it is I. Life will give you hurdles, it is possible to have a family and social life around your responsibilities. Go for it, Rupert."

They'd reached the crossroads between his home and Ethan's. He made up his mind, he wasn't taking Esther back to her brother. He wouldn't risk her gaining any more injuries from an angry outburst.

They turned and continued walking. "I don't even know if Jenny likes me like that. All I have is a bit of conversation, and what Buffy told me this afternoon; and I have the feeling she wasn't exactly truthful."

"All you can do is try. You are as handsome as ever."

"You can't see me."

Esther laughed, "So? You've probably got a few wrinkles, well dressed in tweed, and every American goes weak at the knees when they hear a British accent."

He chuckled.

"Plus, you're beautiful on the inside Rupert. Even when you were messing around with wisps of darkness, you had a pure soul.

"And look, you've brought me to a safe place." There was a real smile on her face, "you could have taken me back to Ethan, and instead I'm assuming you've brought me to yours."

They'd reached the stairs towards his front door.

He helped her down the unfamiliar stairway.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. I thought you'd be happy with some peace, and perhaps a proper bed for the night. I'm going to take the sofa."

Once they were inside Esther placed her white stick to the side by the door and unhooked herself from his arm. She began feeling her way around. Rupert stood and watched as she made herself comfortable in her surroundings.

He'd let her get settled before he went to change the sheets on his bed. Rupert would be happier knowing that the woman was comfortable in his home. More tea was in order.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Esther Rayne and Stephen Platt worked well together, making short work to reduce the time students were waiting for help. It appeared that the young in Sunnydale were experiencing adverse effects from the strange happenings going on around them. They worked as a fantastic team, students had the minimal waiting time, and in the majority of cases were able to see the counsellor of their choosing.

The counselling offices had a near constant stream of visitors. Principle Snyder occasionally popped his head around their doors, making sure that he’d made the right decision investing the school funding in Dr Rayne.

She was enjoying finding her feet again, and Esther was glad to be around friends. The Watcher and his Slayer and her friends were all too happy to add another to face to their ragtag bunch. Her brother had yet to make another appearance, Esther noted how quiet the flat was without him. Ru and Jenny had been kind enough to help her box up all of Ethan’s things. Everything was getting back on track, and now that her home was laid out the way she wanted it, Esther found she suffered fewer cuts and bruises.

Sunnydale had almost felt sleepy until Philip turned up dead. After the police had questioned Rupert, they’d appeared at her office door, curious as to whether Esther had any connection to the victim. The crime fighters seemed to be ignorant of the fact that England had a significantly large population, and seemed intent on trying to uncover anything they could.

“I knew Philip when I was younger, he was a good friend of my brother and Rupert. I haven’t seen him in near enough twenty years. Rupert went off back to university, and my brother’s friendship group drifted away from each other, into their busy lives.” Was the response she’d given, Esther saw no reason to lie, “and don’t ask where my brother is. I’ve not seen him since Halloween, he’s probably off on some whirlwind romance, with a jumped up tart he met at some bar. It’s his thing.”

“Any idea when he will be back?” The officer had a tone void of amusement. “The death of Mr Henry is still an open case. Could it be possible that that victim may have been in contact with your brother at all?”

“Ethan could be gone for years, I didn’t see him at all during my years in university, only for him to turn up on my doorstep begging to crash on the sofa. He travels a lot from what I can gather. We were in New York before landing here in Sunnydale, so goodness knows where he is and if he’s ever coming back.

“And possibly, I’m not sure. I haven’t kept in touch with any of Ethan’s old friends. I believe it’s only Rupert I speak to and its coincidence that we bumped into each other. I had no idea Mr Giles was working at the school when I applied.”

Her tea had gone cold. However, the domineering presence of the officers made Esther hesitant to move to make a fresh pot.

“Not to offend, but you don’t exactly seem worried about the disappearance of your brother.”

“Officer McLean, I don’t mean to sound imprudent. But Ethan has always been something of a free spirit. He appears and disappears on a whim. Provided he still bothers to list me as his emergency contact, we generally find each other eventually. The man has a life of his own, and it is not within my power to stop him travelling.”

“How can we be sure that you are not to blame for the death of Mr Henry, and possibly Mr Rayne?”

Esther shook her head at that comment, how stupid could people be. She removed her sunglasses and opened her eyes. She looked straight ahead, hoping to be looking at one of the officers. Her eyes were stained with a milky white; what had once been mahogany irises, now, she had been informed, appeared the shade of overly creamed tea. “If the stick wasn’t the first sign gents, I hope this clears everything up for you. Now if you would please see yourselves out, I should like to put on a fresh brew before my next appointment.”

. . .

Approaching the library at the end of the day, she found it distinctly empty, and the office locked. Esther couldn’t help but wonder just what had happened; she had realised that Ru would have been visited by the officers and most likely be required to identify their old friend, but the library was his sanctuary. No one had seen hide nor hair of the librarian since the beginning of the school day, and Esther was beginning to get worried.

Not wanting to bother anyone, Esther made her way over to Rupert’s home, she suspected Philip’s appearance had been something to do with the group’s demon summoning days but wanted to speak with Rupert to be sure. Eyghon was a ruthless demon, and she’d watched on occasion, as they’d called it for fun.

She let herself into his home, he didn’t notice her entrance, but she could smell the scotch and cigarettes.

“Ru, I think I know what’s going on. Let me help.”

“No!” Esther heard a chair clatter to the floor. “It’s not safe to be around me.” His steps came closer, and she felt his hands upon her upper arms. “Esther, you need to leave!”

“Ru, you need help. If this is Eyghon, you can’t do this alone, and Ethan won’t help. There’s only you two left, after all, he’s going to run for the hills.”

“It will kill you, Etta. If you get in its way, it will kill you.”

She shook her head, “Many things have already tried. You need help, let me help.”

For the first time in years, Esther wished for her sight to return. It was always easier to deal with people when it was possible to read their body language.

“Rupert. Shut up for a moment. This is Eyghon, right?”

“Yes.” He sounded defeated.

“Okay, then I’m safe.”

“What on earth do you mean?”

She couldn’t help but chuckle, “I read more of those demon books than any of you thought I did. It’s a little-known fact, but Eyghon cannot inhabit the virtuous. It’s why it never bothered with me all of those years ago, and it shan’t care about me now. Let's sit down and figure out a way to stop this demon without hurting anyone else.”

She felt his grip on her arms relax slightly, whether it was through shock or resignation, she didn’t know. But Esther was standing her ground, Rupert didn’t deserve to die at the hands of any demon, not for a mistake of his youth; the man had grown, and his responsibilities almost endless. Buffy wasn’t an easy slayer to be assigned, and no doubt the watcher’s council would have more than a few things to say should another be required.

Ripper was long gone, and Esther didn’t want to lose another friend.


End file.
